The protege
by ShadowHunter399
Summary: The life of Yang has been rough since the death of his mother, and his father isn't much good anymore. Then when he joins U.A, his life is full of surprises and events. Then there's that one girl that keeps staring at him. Rated M for Mineta and for possible sexual references.


Hey guys, I wanted new content and then boom. I'm a weeb so I chose to make this. Enjoy!

 **Intro 14 years before entrance Exam**

Since the beginning of society, there were a few people that new the world before Quirks.

All For One was one of them. His dream was to unite the world under one rule. He has tried for many generations and was unsuccessful. Until now.

He saw the children in front of him and a woman smiled brightly at him. He loved her with his life and he put his past behind to dedicate a beautiful family and future.

 **8 years later**

All for One watch his two children. Yang and Yin ran around the courtyard chasing each other with bright smiles on their faces. The two couldn't look anymore different.

Yang was a boy with pure white hair and had pitch black eyes with a buff build even for an eight year old. Yin was a young girl that could make stop and look at her. Nature itself would gravitate towards her and the world would revolve around her. She had black hair and red eyes that resembled a rose.

All for One knew that they would be powerful one day and that they needed guidance.

His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arm wrapping around his waist. He turned to see his beautiful wife Yama. She pressed her head against his chest and stood there.

When they pulled apart, she said "I'm going to run to the store and buy some stuff for dinner. Do you need anything?"

He shook his head and he motioned to his children, which pulled them out of their argument.

"I need you to go with your mom and help carry the groceries and protect her"

At this his wife frowned at him and he gave her a playful smile.

Yang said "Dad! Who would be a better hero? Yin or me?"

Yin looked at him with her puppy eyes.

All for One gulped and looked at Yama. She smirked and gave him a look that said 'Your children, your problem'.

"How about this, whoever can protect your mother better is the better hero."

They looked at each other and they scream "YEAHHH!"

They ran out the door and chased each other again.

Yama kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later"

All for One held her hand

"Stay safe"

"I will"

 **Time skip**

All for One has never run any faster in his life.

"KUROGIRI!"

A shadowy figure appeared in front of the man.

"Master"

"Teleport me to the plaza, now"

Kurogiri knew not to argue. A portal instantly appeared in front of All for One and he ran through.

On the other side was a disaster. All Might stood there with his police force. All for One Ran past them and started to dig in the rubble with tears streaming down his face. He knew that Yama could shield herself. Her Quirk was Telepathy after all. She could shield herself and the children. He pulled out rocks and found Yang huddled in a tight ball as All for One's face dropped.

Yama wasn't with them and Yin wasn't there. He dug out the rocks in a 50 yard radius. They were nowhere to be found. He took Yang back to the house and mourned his dead family.

 **Time skip to the Entrance exam**

Yang walked over to the hall of the entrance exam. The memories of his failure to protect his mother roamed his mind.

People looked at him as a visible dark aura appeared and made everyone around him shiver.

There was a sudden wave of commotion and Yang turned to see what it was. He regretted it as soon as he did.

All Might.

People begged for his autograph as he looked around to find a place to disappear.

All Might ran in to the bathroom and the crowd followed. (Weirdos)

The soon left in disappointment as they couldn't find him.

A few seconds after the crowd left, a skeleton figure exited the bathroom.

Yang grabbed his shoulder.

"All Might"

The figure turned and gave him a look of confusion. "My name is Toshinri, I'm not All Might"

Yang gave him a dead look. "I know it is you. I have a message from my father to you. He says you'll regret not doing your job"

And with that, he walked away. All Might turned into his muscle form and for the first time in a while he wasn't smiling as bright.

 **Time skip to the actual exam (because the other parts are boring)**

Yang changed into his gym clothes and removed his shirt. As he walked, the girls blushed at his ripped body. They lined up at the line and Present Mic scream "Ready, Set, Goo YEAH!"

Yang bursted ahead of the others and instantly saw a three point robot.

All Might stared at the monitor and gazed in curiosity.

Yang stopped and black tendrils of darkness expanded outwards and attached to the other kids. Aizawa inspected the boy and was prepared to stop him at any minute. Then all of a sudden Yang was surrounded by 50 different Quirks and obliterated the three point robot. Then Yang released the other kids and continued. Aizawa grinned wildly at him and made notes.

Izuku was panicking when he tried to jump and punch the robot. But, he only jumped a few feet. He looked around in confusion and saw Yang punch the robot sky high and he looked back at Izuku and his strength returned.

 **Time skip**

30 minutes later, the sound of a buzzer pierced the air.

The kids gathered around the score board

They scanned the scoreboard and all eyes popped when they saw the first place score.

" **200 POINTS!"**

They look to the left and saw the name of the protégé.

Yang Kamatashi.

The examinees surrounded Yang and he looked bored.

Bakugo grinned wildly.

The kids busted out with questions.

"Who are you?"

"How are you so good?"

"Teach me, man!"

Yang stood up and said while looking at All Might.

"I'm Yang Kamatashi, son of All for One"

 **A/N I don't really know what I'm going to do with this so I guess I can try new thing out. Enjoy and**

 **check out my other stories. I'll probably update Master of Swordplay by the beginning of winter**

 **break. Exams are cancer**


End file.
